Blog użytkownika:Shinarei/Shin ocenia: Spirit Tales vs Dragonica
Siema wszystkim~ na wstępie chciałabym podziękować Martichin. To dzięki jej inicjatywie wróciłam do gier MMO do dość długiej przerwie v_v A-ri-ga-to Martichin ^_^ wróciłam do swojej kochanej Dragoniki i poznałam nową, podobną gre- Spirit Tales obie gry mają ze sobą troche wpsólnego, a jako iż w sumie grałam w ponad 50 różnych MMO jestem w stanie mniej więcej ocenić obie gry i to zrobię w tym wpisie. wrzucę również troche gameplayów nagrywanych dzisiaj świeżo przeze mnie v_v ale najpierw recenzja: 1. Shin jako gracz *w gry MMO gram od 7 roku życia więc mam ponad 7 letnie doświadczenie xD *nie lubię gier z realistyczną grafiką *grałam w Metina, ale na dłuższą metę się nudzi *nie lubię gier z rozgrywką turową *gardzę PtP oraz wszelkimi płatnymi Premiumami *każdą grę oceniam gdy dojdę do min. 10 levelu *gry z mangową grafiką ujdą, ale ciężko znaleźć jakąś naprawde ciekawą *nie lubię sportowych MMO...nawet koszykarskich *....ale Freejack o bieganiu się nje wlicza jako "sportowe" *KOCHAM GRY Z CUKIERKOWĄ CHIBI GRAFIKĄ....ot taki fetysz xD *90% moich postaci to faceci ._. *Moją ulubioną klasą postaci jest warrior lub assassin...ale bardziej wojownik *nienawidzę archerów... *...ale zawsze gram każdą klasą postaci v_v chociaż kilka levli *w przypadku żywiołów w magii najczęściej wybieram ogień *mam dziwny zwyczaj nadawania danym klasom tych samych imion w różnych grach: Warrior- ShinArei Assassin- ShadowRain Shaman- LysandeEr Archer- ostatnimi czasy najczęściej Shintarou ._. *NIENAWIDZĘ UPDATEÓW *i laggów *i n00bów *i problemów z netem -_- *i randomowych panienek (które prawdopodobnie są pryszczatymi grubaskami po 20stce) które usilnie podrywają moje postacie v_v i to chyba wszystko BTW ZNALAZŁAM KOSZYKARSKIE MMO KTÓREGO NJE PRÓBOWAŁAM... .... edit: Ssie -_- nienawidzę pieprzonego streetballu 3 na 3 v_v 2. Dragonica Tak, to kolejny cukierkowy shit z Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni. Tak, na dzień dobry będziemy napieprzać w kawaii pniaczki i owieczki....Tak, uwielbiam tę grę. Dragonica ma dość rzadki system rozgrywki. Mamy dość rozbudowany świat i wiele lokacji. Co prawda poruszamy się zwykle liniowo jak w klasycznej dungeonówce, ale nie możemy narzekać na liniowość rozgrywki- walki są bardzo dynamiczne i można powiedzieć że atakuje nasz wszystko co sie rusza. Wszystko naraz. Często miałam sytuacje, że rzuca się na mnie 5 mobów a nagle przybywa ich 20. Poszczególne plansze z różnymi mobami są podzielone portalami względem leveli, żeby jakiś laik z 3 levelem sie nie porwał na stworki od poziomu 20 -_-' Na początku zabijamy owieczki, pajączki czy pieńki, ale z czasem będziemy polować na wilki lub ogry. Wszystko oczywiście w przecukierkowej grafice, ale im dalej tym mroczniej...oczywiście jeśli możemy tu mówić o mroczności... Poziomy się wbija miło...dwa dni wystarczą by wbić 20 level. Questy nie są skomplikowane. Najczęściej trzeba po prostu zabijać dane moby by zdobyć potrzebne itemy. Urozmaiceniem są dungeony- zamknięte plansze na które mozemy się udać sami lub z drużyną. To na nich się w dużej mierze opiera expienie. Mamy kilka poziomów trudności do wyboru. Im wyższy poziom tym więcej części planszy i przeciwników, a na końcu każdego dungeona mamy oczywiście bossa. Za przejście planszy dostaje się "ocenę" i ew. itemy (no i exp oczywiście). W przypadku śmierci możemy użyć opcji wskrzeszenia lub zakończyć rozgrywę na danej planszy. Właśnie ten system rozgrywki jest ceniony przez fanów gry, gdyż możemy sobie albo swobodnie expić na planszy, albo wejść do dungeonu. Zwykle w grach MMO te dwie opcje nie są łączone w jednej produkcji. System klas również prezentuje się ciekawie. Na start mamy do wyboru 4 podstawowe klasy: Warriora, Archera, Magiciana oraz Thiefa. Niby proste jak konstrukcja cepa, ale z czasem stajemy przed wyborem w którym kierunku dalej będziemy podążać. Po dwudziestym, czterdziestym i sześćdziesiątym poziomie i zaliczeniu specjalnego questa dostajemy level up na nową klase. Prezentuje się to następująco: Warrior: Knigh-Palladin-Dragoon lub Gladiator-Myrmidon-Berserker wg. mnie różnica jest głównie wizualna. Obie klasy służą do potocznie mówiąc napier*alania v_v Knight ma bardziej rozwinięte skille defensywne i ma w sobie więcej "gracji", a Gladiator to typowy mocarz pożerający HP przeciwników bez większego zastanawiania się. Mi bardziej do gustu przypadła ścieżka Knighta, bo siła to nie wszystko *patrzy na Murasaka* Magician: Monk-Priest-Cleric lub Battlemage-Archmage-Chaosmage tu różnica jest znacząca. Na początku mamy mniej więcej pół na pół skilli defensywnych i ofensywnych. Przy rozwidleniu na second class już różnica jest bardziej drastyczna- Monk to typowy buffer i healer. Czytaj "latam za swoją party i wszystkich uzdrawiam i wspomagam". Natomiast Battlemage gra pierwsze skrzypce, on magii używa do ataku (i ma epic mhroczny design <3 ). Więc to oczywiste że wybrałam Battlemage'a, bo z dwojga złego w magii wybieram offense v_v Archer: Patchfinder-Ranger-Sentinel lub Arbalist-Grenadier-Bombardier Nie lubię postaci dystansowych....NIENAWIDZE >< Na chybił trafił na drugim koncie wybrałam Arbalista. Bo za cholere nie wiedziałam jaka jest różnica między tymi klasami. Potem zrobiłam rozkmine- Patchfinder to swego rodzaju Hunter, stricte łucznik. A Arbalist ma w arsenale kuszę, karabiny itd. Można więc powiedzieć, że ten drugi to pseudo-sniper. Nie znam sie i nie chcę kłamać >< Thief: Jester-Harlequin-Joker lub Assassin-Ninja-Shadow Walker Moja ulubiona klasa w grze. Szybsza od Warriora i można nabijać fajne combosy. Lubię to. Postać używa na szponów, lub w przypadku drugiej z 2nd class- katar. Wybrałam opcję numer 1- Jestera. Skille często nawiązują do klaunów , są dość widowiskowe i nie ma na co narzekać. W przypadku Assassina większą wagę się przywiązuje m.in. do trucizny. Obie klasy służą stricte do szybkiego napieprzania w przeciwnika przy użyciu miliona różnych skilli ofensywnych. Brak rozbudowanej defensywy nadrabiają szybkością i unikami. Coś w sam raz dla Kuroko... Do tego są jeszcze Drakanie których się odblokowuje po uzyskaniu 20 levelu dla danej postaci...niestety żeby wykupić dodatkowe sloty na postacie Drakanów trzeba zapłacić prawdziwą gotówką. Ja jednak obeszłam to naciągactwo prostym sposobem- Trzy konta. Na pierwszym mam samych ludzi, na drugim Archera i Thiefa + dwie klasy Drakanów, a na trzecim Magiciana i Warriora oraz kolejne dwie klasy. Po prostu każda z 4 klas Drakanów jest odblokowywana gdy dana klasa ludzka osiągnie 20 poziom. Jaka to była zależność niestety nie pamiętam. Ogólnie klasy ludzi wydają się mieć przypisane żywioły: Warrior ogień, Magician- lód, Thief- powietrze/trucizne a archer- ziemię...tak patrząc po skillach można wywnioskować, ale to teoria dość naciągana. Omówiłam rozgrywkę i klasy. Teraz design. Gra wygląda jakby Japończyk odpowiadający za koncepcję wyglądu gry najpierw naoglądał sie Dobranocek, potem dotruł jakimś chibisowym anime, obrabował sklep ze słodyczami, a na samym końcu dumny z siebie i swojej zrytej psychiki zasiadł do pracy nad grą. Dosłownie. Już sama fabuła jest absurdalna. Dawno Dawno temu żyły sobie smoki, ale nagle jedna smoczyca się wkurzyła *bo pewnie jakiś hentai-dragon ją zobaczył topless* i rozpoczęła sie wojna, ona przegrała, została zamknięta na wieki wieków amen, aż tu nagle pojawia się mhroczna pannica której motto to "im zbroja zakrywa mniej tym lepiej chroni", uwalnia smoczyce i wspólnie chcą zniszczyć świat Dragontaki...i w tym momencie pojawiamy się my z naszą kochaną kałai postacią i zapier*alamy owieczki.... RZYGAM TĘCZĄ! o ile BadAss(ki?) gry mimo wszelobecnej cukierkozy wyglądają nawet mhrocznie, o tyle na początku można się czuć jak w Krainie Smerfów. Wszędzie miło, wesoło, kolorowo...dopiero po jakimś czasie z uroczych pajączków przerzucamy się na wodogłowiaste wilki i inne moby. Prawdziwa rozgrywka i klimat znany z introsa pojawia się w grze dopiero po 20 levelu. Nie zniehęcajcie się początkami. Naprawde! Ja tę grę poznałam w 6 klasie podstawówki i wróciłam do niech w 2 gimbazie~ wróciłam bo miałam zbyt niskie stężęnie cukru we krwi xD Podsumowując. Grafika jest kawaii as fuck, ale to jeszcze nie ten poziom gdzie cukier wylewa sie z monitora, aż zęby bolą. Widziałam słodsze produkcje. Muzyka jest nawet przyjemna. Nie drażni, ale i tłumów nie porywa. Nie przeszkadza Wam to niech leci, ale jak ją wyciszycie i odpalicie swoją playliste to i sie nie pogniewam. Ze względu na dużą ilość skilli i kombosów polecam grę na padzie, to naprawde wygodniejsze v_v Plusy: - System klas - Mechanika gry- dynamika, dungeony itd. - design - fabuła i jej odbicie w rozgrywce - niemonotonność, przyjemne expienie - wszelkie pierdoły typu couple, śluby, gildie...ogródki... - mało n00bów i innych świrusów - różnorodność ekwipunku i skilli - wciąga - idealnie sterowanie (na padzie) Nie przeszkadzało mi: - cukierkowość - muzyka - liniowe poruszanie się - system PVP Minusy: - niektórych odstraszy ogólny design - nijakie początki - na początku dośc duże zagmatwanie w ogarnięciu systemu gry - zagmatwane sterowanie na klawiaturze + jeśli ktoś grał w Elsworda to gra prawdopodobnie przypadnie mu do gustu. 3. Spirit Tales Miało być krótko a wyszło jak wyszło xD To będzie krótsze. Spirit Tales również jest przechibisowanym MMO. Nje wsłuchiwałam sie w historię, ale ogarniam że nie gramy ludzmi tylko jakimiś zwierzakoludziami o_o' STOnline to Americzikańsko-Juropejska wersja Glory Destiny Online....jest nieco podrasowana w porównaniu do oryginału który pochodzi of course z Azji. Ta gra jest chyba jeszcze gorzej cukierkowa niż Dragonica ale przyjrzyjmy się jej bliżej Klasy: Klasy są podzielone w oryginalny sposób- mamy zwierzaka "patrona" i każdy takowy ma pod pieczą kilka klas~ Mamy jelenie, króliczki, zające....raj dla Lysa xD Na ilość klas nie można narzekać, chociaż wiele z nich to prawie jedno i to samo GOLD KIRIN: -Fighter = ofense, katany, miecze, rękawice itd. -Shaman = ...wiadomo v_v -Hunter = kusze, łuki a w zestawie urocze rogi na łbie v_v MANED LION: -Archer = serio muszę mówić? -_- -Warrior = narazie moja luba klasa (bo napier*alanie) do tego również rogi....wait....lew ma rogi? o_o LUNAR FOX: *ale tu Dżaponią daje....KITSUNE KITSUNE EWRYŁER!* -Sorcerer = pewnie jakiś rodzaj summonera lub coś...walczy na duży dystans i leczy =_= a to nowość -Assassin = broń lekka itd KITSUMIMI! WANT! SPIRIT HARES: pardon...nje króliki a zające v_v' Guard = tu zaczynałam. Rękawice i.szpony? Takie coś między Fighterem a Assassinem... Spirit Wizard = połączenie Magika i.....łucznika? lol -3- postacie podkreślone to te którymi już grałam O_O Ogólnie ta gra na dzień dobry ma +100 do cukierkowości bo zwierzęce uszka ;w; Jeszcze wiewiórek brakuje i Mad by oszalała xD Cała gra jest przyjemna dla oka. Wprawdzie cukier wylewa się z monitora, ale jak już wspominałam przy Dragonice....widziałam gorsze dziwactwa, do tego w pedoberskich klimatach o_o System jest nieskomplikowany. Nader klasyczny. Przez przyzwyczajenie z Dragonicy brakowało mi Jumpa. Na dzień dobry mamy jeden skill i podstawowy atak. Co ciekawe dzięki siedzeniu odbudowujemy HP i MP. Questy są proste jak konstrukcja cepa...przynajmniej w większości. Zwykle to takie -przynieś-podaj-pozamiataj, ale czasami zadania wymagają nieco większych kombinacji i już kilka razy sie nadziałam na takie urozmaicenia. Nie wiem jak gra wygląda dalej bo gram raptem dwa dni. Mam nadzieje, że z czasem rozgrywka nabierze większej dynamiki niż zabijanie pojedynczych mobów i latanie od NPC do NPC. Już odzwyczaiłam się od tego typu produkcji v_v Design: Grafika (u mnie ustawiona na najwyższe obroty) prezentuje się bardzo dobrze. Co prawda zdarzają się przenikania postaci przez obiekty, ale nie oszukujmy sie, to Free to Play a nie najnowsza gra za dwie stówy. Design postaci jest staranny, wszystko jest cukierkowe i jest git. Moby to już chyba klasycznie jak na taką produkcję robaczki i grzybki. Nie ma sensacji, ale jest naprawdę dobrze. Muzyka mnie...drażniła...ostatnio takie melodyjki słyszałam chyba jak leżałam w pieluszcze wtulona w kochany kocyk. Serio....muzyka mi nie pasuje..wyłączyłam ją >< Jeśli o czymś jeszcze sobie przypomnę to dopiszę v_v Plusy: - różnorodność klas postaci - grafika - prosty system - nader otwarty świat, który jest urozmaicony - urozmaicone questy Nie przeszkadzało mi: - cukierkowość - zbyt dużo klas ;-; (niezdecydowana jak babka w okresie) - liniowość większości zadań - sterowanie Minusy: - nie dla każdego - muzyka D: + lepsze niż przesławny Flyff i wiele innych cukierkowych produkcji DESU V_V chcecie bym oceniła jaką inną grę? zapiszcie propozycje może się tym zajmę XD A TERAZ MOŻECIE SIE OBUDZIĆ XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach